Izzy the Snow Princess
by Everafterhigh587
Summary: On her eighth birthday, Izzy is hit with snow mist by a strange woman. Soon strange things began to happen to her. Later, she is kidnap by two creatures and is taken to the Ice Kingdom.
1. Prologe

**Hey everyone. I'm back. This is the story of Izzy the Snow Princess.** **Jordan asks in my other story that he hopes that this story will be updated very soon. So I decided to write this story before winter ends, because this story is dedicated to winter. **

**Audience boos.**

**Well, I won't write this story for Jordan's sake.**

**Audience screams no.**

**I'm just kidding. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Neverland Pirates. They belonged to Disney Junior. I do own a few people, though. **

Prologue

The Snow Queen, Elsa, was very excited.

She had just given birth to a girl, and had decided to call her Snowflake, after the snow that fell from the sky to the Earth. Elsa has order all the people to come see the baby baptized.

Elsa has another daughter named Frost and she was mad. She uses her ice power to crash the tables.

"I will not have this baby go and attract many people. What if they don't care about me? I must take the baby away so she would never see her mother and father anymore," said Frost.

She went outside and bump into the huntsman. Then she had an idea.

"Jacob, I have a plan for you," she started and then whispered the rest into his ear. He nodded and went to the Great Hall room.

Meanwhile….

The hall room was covered with people who wanted to see the Snowflake, who enjoying the beautiful winter scene the snow King, Jack, put up.

Then the priest came from the back and pick Snowflake up raising it in the air.

Suddenly Jacob came flying out of nowhere and grab the baby out of the priest's hands!

"Jacob!?" screamed Elsa using her power to struck Jacob. He fell to the floor, dead.

The priest pick up Snowflake and was about to finish it when Elsa screamed, "No!"

"Honey what are you doing," said Jack.

"I'm going to take her away, Jack. She's not safe here.

Jack hesitated and finally said, "Okay."

So the baby was left in a house and was renamed Isabelle, or Izzy for seven years.

On her eighth birthday, she must go back to the Ice Kingdom to live with her mother, father and sister.

**Wow. So Jacob is dead, the baby is renamed Izzy, and Frost's plans worked (sort of). The next chapter is Izzy's birthday and getting struck by her own mother. Anyways, please review. Thank you and good bye. **


	2. Chapter 1: Izzy's eight birthday

Chapter 1: Izzy's birthday (and struck by snow mist)

_Izzy found herself in the Ice Kingdom._

_It was ice everywhere._

_It was all around her._

_Izzy looked at her skin. It was very pale. She looked at one of her pigtails. It was white as snow._

_This is weird, thought Izzy, I must go to Pirate Island before the owner arrives._

_She was about to grab her pixie dust when she heard a giggling noise. It sound like a baby._

_A baby girl._

_Quietly, Izzy followed the noise to a big room when she saw a crib made of ice. She took one look down at the crib and saw something so unexpected that she almost scream._

_It was a girl._

_And she looks just like her._

Izzy woken up, screaming. She was at her bed in their bedroom. Izzy looked around to see if she was _really _in the hideout. After realizing that she was scared, she stared to cry, just softly. Jake woke up and went to Izzy immediately. After just looking at him makes her sobs into wails.

"Shhhh. shhhh. Shhhh. You were having that bad dream again?" Jake ask.

Izzy nodded. "Every year on my birthday, I have that same dream. And it makes me wonder… what I really belong to."

"And every year I tell you that are you are just the way you are," Jake replied.

Izzy thought it over. "I guess you are right."

Cubby wakened up by the conversation. "Happy Birthday, Iz," he said.

"Aw. You never forget my birthday, Cubby." Izzy said.

"Come on, Izzy. We planned this day just for you," said Jake, making Izzy giggled.

"All right, all right. I'm coming," replied Izzy, getting out of the hideout. She gasped when she saw the party.

"We decided to throw you a surprise party for your birthday," said Jake and Cubby together.

Izzy was so shocked that she couldn't speak. She was actually shock about the dream she had. The dream was so familiar. Had she seen it before?

She shook the mind out of her head. She looked at the starting to be concern boys and said, "You guys are the best mates."

"Okay. Let's get this party started!" Cubby said.

The crew had a great time, eating cake and playing games.

One of the games they were playing is volleyball.

"I've got it!" Cubby yelled. But the ball past over his head and went to the forest. "Aw Coconuts."

"Don't worry Cubby. I'll go and get it," said Izzy. She went to go get it and then she saw something.

_I wonder that is it _Izzy thought as she came closer. Suddenly, a snow mist attacked her, knocking her down.

She screamed and at in instant, Jake came to her protection. "Iz, what happened?" Jake asked.

Izzy turned around and the thing was gone. "I don't know. Something hit me with snow mist," Izzy replied.

"Okay, let's go back and enjoy the rest of the party," Izzy said happily. Jake and Izzy turned around to go back to Pirate Island Beach.

But none of them didn't see a white figure emerge from the trees.

"Perfect," the stranger said grinning evilly, "She has the frozen heart. Everything is perfect now."


	3. Chapter 2: The Strange Things

**Hey guys! Sorry about the hold up! JakenIzzy1Fan (is it right, though? If it isn't, tell me a review and how to spell it right,) write to me, writing about the idea for this story. I really have to finish this story before June or before they take the laptops (yes, it is not mine) Anyways, enjoy. No wait, here's a question for all my readers here:**

**Who was the white figure that struck Izzy with snow mist?**

**Now whoever the three first reviewers to answer this question would get gold coins. Now, let's continue, shall we? **

**Disclaimer: Really!?**

Chapter 2: Strange things

Izzy woke up, full of slumber and excited. Today was the Pirate Princess Festival and Izzy was going to crown Queen of the Festival. Izzy got out of bed and put on her pirate princess clothes. And that was when she noticed that white streaks were in her hair and her skin looks a little paler than usually.

Cold air forced opened their hideout window and Izzy felt the cold air in her skin, but she didn't shivered.

"_This is so weird," _thought Izzy as she closed the window.

Then she looked at the mirror and noticed that her brown eyes were turning into ice-blue.

Now she was scared. "Jake," she yelled, going for the door. She touched the handle, and that was when she realized that it was frozen.

Izzy back away and then slipped on…

Ice?

Her hand touched the floor and it instantly froze. Really scared now, she touched the table and it froze. Then she realized she can't control the magic.

Izzy put on her gloves, and then touched her bed and noticed that it didn't freeze. "So wearing gloves conceal this 'magic'", she said and clean the room.

"Izz," Jake said and opened the door. He gasped when he saw Izzy.

"Izzy," Jake screamed, "what happened to-?"

"Jake, I'm fine," Izzy replied, even though she wasn't.

"Let's just go to the Pirate Princess Festival," Izzy said happily.

They went out of their room.

But none didn't realize that the white figure, this time with two creatures, pop out of Izzy's bed.

"Alright you guys," the white figure said, "You know what do."

They nodded and follow them.

The white figure smiled slowly and began to laugh.

**Okay. If is too small or big, be glad that I uploaded. The next chapter is about the Pirate Princess Festival, Izzy's secret being released, and the curse she put on Neverland, (why am I thinking of frozen). For the question I put at the beginning of the chapter, I'm going to the answer at the next chapter. See you later, and please review. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Secret's Out!

**Hey everyone. It's so good to see you again. After thought and more thought, I decided to write about a few 'people' from the all-time favorite movie Disney has ever created. Hint: Elsa, one of my Oc's, is a character from the movie. Oh yeah, here is the answer from Chapter 1.**

**The answer to the question is…**

**Frost, Izzy's older sister.**

**If it so obvious that Frost wanted to get rid of her, but it only get worse. So she decided to get a couple of creatures to finish the job.**

**Anyways, here's the question to Chapter 2.**

**What was the strange things that happened to Izzy?**

**Review it at the end of this chapter. Now let's get this party started!**

**PS: I've put a few names for a few people. Also in my fanfiction, the royal family of Enchancia, are Izzy's family members. I think I got it covered. Oh yeah! Who ever get the most points at the end of my fanfiction, will receive a special prize: A story requested by me! Enjoy, and be my guest.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this! **

Chapter 3: The Secret's out!

The Pirate Princess Festival was packed with royals from the Never World and the main world. There were also dukes and duchesses from both worlds.

Peter Pan was the guest caller (he was forced by his own will).

"The King of Weaslton and Duke and Duchess of Weaslton," Peter yelled.

"It's **Weselton! Wese-**," started the Duke, but King of Weselton, King Golan's hard staring gaze, had shut him up.

King Golan, wearing a suit full of ribbons and medals, said," Duke, you better not ruin things again for me."

"Fine," the Duke of Weselton, Frederick, grumbled. But he went to pirate to pirate, asking them if they are a monster.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," Peter yelled, only more loudly than ever.

Hans, the prince with the bright red hair, stepped to the ballroom to flirt with the ladies but the ladies weren't buying it.

"Pirate Princess, are you sure I have to take of my gloves to hold the specter and orb?" Izzy asked.

"Izzy, you know that," Pirate Princess replied and left the room they were talking. Izzy sighed and take off her gloves cautiously and grab her pirate puzzle and a candlestick. She turned as if there was a crowd waiting for her.

The candlestick and the pirate puzzle began to freeze. Izzy, petrified with fear, drop the candlestick and the pirate puzzle on the table. She hear footsteps and she quickly put a blanket over it and put her gloves on.

"Hey Izz," said Cubby, racing in and hugging her, "Are you ready to be queen of this festival?"

"I'm sure am," replied Izzy, though she wasn't. Spilling her secret in front of everyone, especially Cubby, would be the worst thing ever. Besides would they call her a monster?

Izzy followed Cubby to front of the chapel where Captain Flynn was the crown bearer.

Captain Flynn put a pirate princess crown on Izzy. Izzy drew a breath then look at the orb and the specter staring below the pillow. Izzy started to take it, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Um, Izzy? The gloves off," said Flynn.

Izzy hesitated and retuantly took off her gloves and slowly took the orb and specter. She turned toward the crowd and notice her cousins, Sofia, Amber, and James sitting in the front, waving.

"Would everybody please stand up?" Flynn asked. The crowd stand up waited for their adoring pirate girl to be queen.

Expect that this "adoring pirate girl" was shivering everywhere and was so scared. She noticed ice forming in the orb and specter. She try to hold it, but she couldn't. She was about to spill her secret in front of everyone when she hear Flynn finishing.

"Queen Izzy," Flynn finished.

Izzy put the orb and specter back to the pillow right away and notice that that the ice had melted.

"Queen Izzy," and crowd said and clapped.

Izzy looked over to the crowd and smiled.

At the festival, Izzy stand next to her Aunt Miranda and her step uncle Roland during the festival.

"THE DUKE OF WEAS-" Peter screamed, but Izzy stopped him.

"Peter, you are done. Have fun with my cousins!" said Izzy.

"Finally!" Peter said and flew off to the royal children of Enchancia, who squealed like little kids.

"I'm so sorry. Peter likes... Doing his own stuff, not others," Izzy said with a giggle.

"Are you a monster?" The Duke yelled.

"Frederick! She is my niece, not a monster," yelled Miranda.

"I'm sorry. There is strange magic here in Neverland. I think the source of this magic is her," Frederick annocundecd, pointing at Izzy.

Izzy frozed. How did he know?

"You may not know it, but I see ice in the orb and the specter and I will prove it!"

Frederick took off one of Izzy's gloves.

"Hey!" Izzy explained. But Frederick wouldn't give it back to her. Suddenly she had just enough of this.

"**Give it to me!" **Izzy screamed while ice shot out her hand and struck against Sofia- right through her curls. She gasped and fell to the floor and didn't move.

The crowd gasped. Cubby, who was just running in to steal a few of chocolate, was frozen with wonder and fear.

"Sofia!" Izzy cried and tried to get near her, but she was blocked by King Golan's soldiers.

"The prophecy is true. She IS the lost daughter of the Snow Queen, Elsa, and the Snow King, Jack. Guards! Arrest her!"

"No!" screamed Sofia, standing up to her full height. A streak of white where Izzy had struck was still in her strawberry blonde hair.

"I will not allow you to arrest my cousin."

"Are you kidding me? The girl would be as wicked as her mother, father, and sister. Her mother almost killed me. Her father froze her sister, Anna's heart. Her sister try to kill her from birth."

"You slipped on ice!" reminded Hans.

"I don't care! She is going to be arrested! Nothing is going out of my sight!" screamed Frederick, pointing at Izzy and crowd gasped again. She was gone!

Izzy had run out of the ballroom and into the fields. Unlikely, pirates were out of the fields.

Jake was the first one to spot her. "Hey! That's Izzy! The new queen of the festival!"

Most pirates turn towards her and started to clap right away, while Izzy run through the maze of pirates. Jake stopped her.

"Izz, are you all right?" Jake asked.

Izzy couldn't speak, nor say what had happened. She back away until she bumped into a fountain. Her hand (without the glove) touched the edge of the fountain and the fountain frozed.

Everyone gasped as the fountain frozed. Especially Jake, who was shocked, surprised and mad. Why didn't she tell him? He would have keep her secret. He was about to say those things when the door slam opened. The Duke of Weselton arrived with soldiers.

"Get her!" screamed the Duke and charged forward.

"Please, stay away from me. Just stay away!" Izzy begged. While saying that, ice shot out of her hand and into the stairs, where people had tripped over the ice, including (to Izzy's horror) Cubby, who was just getting outside.

Izzy gasped. She WAS a monster. A violent monster that everyone was so scared of. That was just because everyone was staying away from her, didn't want to get struck by Izzy's icy magic. Without saying another word, she ran out of the fields.

Cubby stop breathing very hard.

"We know," Jake said and point to the frozen fountain. Peter Pan arrive.

"We've have to stop her," the three said at the same time.

Jake, Cubby, and Peter Pan ran after her.

Izzy ran to the shorelines and step on the water. She started to realize that the water freezes beneath her. Izzy look up and continued on. She didn't look back, not even a glance from behind her shoulder. She keep on running.

Jake was about to go after her, but he trip and fall.

"Slow down Jake," Peter said, about to him down.

"But I don't understand. Why didn't she tells us?" Jake asked.

Um. I think I had a reason," replied Sofia, who was following after them. "Look!"

They look and gasped. The ice was freezing the Never Sea.

**OKAY. So that was a bit too long. But I updated it. Oh yeah here's another question from this chapter:**

**What had made Izzy decided that she WAS a monster?**

**You know the deal. The next few chapters are going to be about the curse Izzy ACCEDIENLYL put on Never Land, and the let it go scene. Yes, I'm putting everyone's favorite song on in my fanfiction story. **

**Anyways, review please. It just fills my heart that you love my-**

**Duke: Izzy's a monster!**

**Me: What the Lord! Get out of here!**

**Duke: Can say something to the audience?**

**Me: Yeah, whatever.**

**Duke: Listen people. Izzy is a monster and she will always be until you review-**

**Me pretending to be King Golan: Frederick!**

**Duke: that you want her to dead thanks!**

**Me: Please review! Thanks and ciao! AND DO NOT LISTEN TO HIM! **


	5. Chapter 4: Time to take off the Glove

**Hey guys. How are you doing? Good? Good! Anyways, this is the last chapter I'm going made before 3:30.**

**Audience: Why?**

**Well, I've got summer vacation for two months and today's the last day of school.**

** Audience groans.**

**But, in September I will continue with the story. Now here are the answers to the questions:**

**Chapter 2: ****Izzy had white streaks in her hair, her skin looked paler, her brown eyes were turning ice blue and she started making ice.**

**Chapter 3: Everyone was trying to stay away from her and the fact that she struck Sofia.**

**Okay, let's get this party started!**

**Disclaimer: I'm going stop this. **

Chapter 4- Time to take off the glove

Izzy didn't stop running until she was in the Never Mountain Peak. She stops, leaning on a tree, breathing heavily.

"There. I'm going to stay here, where I can't hurt anyone," breathed Izzy.

The tree almost froze and Izzy backed away. She tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. She laughed and pulls herself up. The branch broke, and snow fall over her. She laughed even more and picked herself up. As she walked over the snow, her feet deepened. Just like the problems.

Why did it happen to her? _Why?_ If her parents were bad, does that means she will turn bad?

Izzy felt her chest feel tight and tears about fallen down. She stops herself and suddenly began to sing.

_The snow glows wide on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen._

Izzy looked back at the castle. She didn't know she had cursed Neverland by accident.

_Neverland in isolation and it looks like I'm the queen._

Izzy climbed to the top of the peak. She sat down on the snow.

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heavens knows I tried._

Izzy stood up right way, redirecting herself.

_Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, and don't let them know._

Izzy look at her glove and throw it away.

_Well now they know!_

Izzy practice her new found snow magic. At first, it was scary, but it was very beautiful and calming. It calmed Izzy's nerves down.

_Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore._

Izzy made a snowman. She recognized them as Olaf from when Jake, Cubby and she were younger.

_Let it go, let it go, turn away and slam the door! I don't care what they're going to say! Let the storm rage on._

Izzy unclipped her pink scarf and earmuffs.

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

Izzy walked up the mountain further and she reached the sloped top.

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small._

_And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all!_

Izzy ran over to where two cliffs of land separated.

_It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through._

Izzy made a snow staircase.

_No right, no wrong; no rules for me. I'm free!_

Izzy turned the snow staircase into an ice staircase.

_Let it go, let it go, I am one with the wind and sky! Let it go, let it go, you'll never see me cry!_

Izzy stomped her foot down on it, creating a snowflake.

_Here I stand and here I stay. Let the storm rage on._

She raised her arms together and her snowflake started transforming into an ice palace, her new fortress.

When the castle was tall enough, Izzy threw her arms down and went to her separate ways.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground._

Izzy did dramatic hand gestures to make the castle sparkle.

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!_

Izzy made a chandelier out of ice. She was impressed by how perfect it was.

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!_

Izzy took her crown off her head.

_I'm never going back. The past is in the past!_

Izzy threw aside her pirate crown.

_Let it go, let it go, and I'll rise like the break of dawn._

As she sang that line, Izzy took the bandana that held hair off, and let her white hair fall straight and long. It turned into a braid.

Izzy changed her coronation dress into a shiny blue ice and snow dress with a snowflake cape, and hair crystals shaped like snowflakes.

Izzy is now the Snow Princess.

_Let it go, let it go, that perfect girl is gone. Here I stand in the light of day... Let the storm rage on!_

Izzy went through the palace doors just as she finished her song with one last line:

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

With that, Izzy spun on her heels and used her powers to shut the balcony doors.

**Wow! That actually works. Now I'm going to do information for next chapters I'm doing to for September.**

**Chapter 5: The Curse on Neverland: Meanwhile on Neverland, it's starts to snow. The Duke of Weselton tells everyone of what happened to Neverland and the curse. Most people are terrified, but some people believe that Izzy didn't it on purpose and still is a good girl. However, Sofia and Cubby stood up to him. Sofia volunteers to bring Izzy back and Jake and Cubby decides to go with her.**

**Chapter 6: The Battle of the Ice and Snow: Izzy is having a great time until the two creatures came and start a fight. Izzy use her powers to defend herself, but got knock out by her ice chandelier. The creatures bring her to the Ice kingdom, where she is cared for and placed in bed.**

**Anyways, sorry about the hold up all summer long, but I will get back to you as soon as a I can Peace Out,,\ Lili**


	6. Chapter 5: The Curse on Neverland

**Happy New Year Eve! I hope you're all excited for 2015 tomorrow.**

**Audience screams yeah.**

**Well for a present for new year ahead, I decided to write another chapter of Izzy the Ice Princess.**

**Audience says finally.**

**I'm sorry. It's just that there was a lot** of** school work and my grades were failing (And I'm in 8th grade). And there were several incidents with the rest of the eighth grade classes. Also, there are now even stricter rules about using the laptops (which is not mine, of course) and we have to share other laptops with the other students. Anyways, here's another chapter of Izzy the Ice Princess before the new year.**

**Disclaimer: I said I'm going to stop this,and I'm going to.**

Chapter 6: The Curse on Neverland

Jake, Cubby, Peter Pan, and Sofia watched in shock as the ice covered the Never Sea. Then they turn around to find that snow was falling down.

Outside, a crowd was outside, listening to Fredrick, who was yelling like a madman while King Golan was yelling at him to stop.

"It's snowing! It's snowing! The wicked Ice Princess has put this curse on Neverland! We must find her and put an end to this curse!" yelled Fredrick.

The royals cheered while the pirates booed.

"Izzy would never hurt us!" yelled Captain Flynn.

"You're crazy!" yelled the Pirate Princess.

Fredrick nodded to a guard, who run to the Pirate Princess and tackled her.

"Let her go!" yelled Peter, as he, Jake, Cubby, and Sofia walked back to the palace.

Fredrick turned around and gasped. " You! Are you a monster, like your sister?" asked the Duke.

"No I'm not a monster. I don't have powers," said Sofia.

"That's right. She isn't." Said Peter putting an arm around her.

J"And she isn't a monster," said Sofia.

"She just almost froze you and her friend," yelled Fredrick.

"It was an accident," said Cubby, who was brave enough to speak.

"I almost got killed!" shouted the Duke.

"You slipped on ice. Can't you even remember that!?" shouted Hans.

"I have to go after her. She's my cousin," said Sofia.

Everybody gasped. Besides Izzy, she was the adored Princess. If Izzy were to hurt her it would a diaster.

"Violet, give me Minimus," said Sofia. Violet nodded and handed her the adored horse. She saddled on turn towards Jake and Cubby.

"Jake and Cubby, would you help me stop the enteral winter?" asked Sofia.

Jake and Cubby looked at each other before nodding. Sofia nodded her head towards the rest of the horse. The boys saddled on Minimus Sofia whipped her reins and Minimus took off, bringing the screaming boys.

"I ride horses with my sisters and brother before, but never a flying horse!" screamed Jake.

"I regretted doing this!" screamed Cubby.

But nobody notices two white figures hopped out of the shadows and fly after them. They wore sly smiles.

**Oh my gosh! Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it! Anyways here's another question:**

**How is Jake and Cubby feeling about riding on Minimus?**

**I know it's pathetic. But that's the only thing I can think of.**

**Happy New Year, everybody. And have a merry 2015!㈳6**

**Everafterhigh587**


	7. Announcement: PLEASE READ!

**Hey Guys. It's Everafterhigh587. I know you all are so pissed off by me not updating any of the stories, but let's just say... I have a bad year.**

**I almost failed 8th grade (thankfully, I passed) I keep getting in trouble, and I was suspended from using the internet for the rest of the year. **

**Oh yeah, the stories I posted on the profile will be events before Jake becomes a Captain (if you didn't watched Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates: The Great Never Sea Conquest of the season premiere of it) and the stories I posted will be after Jake becomes a Captain.**

**So anyways, I decided to be a review blog for Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates and every episode it premieres, I will specially review on the episode. It will be fun, and I hope you'll have fun as well as I would.**

**As for Izzy the Ice Princess, Pirate King Kong, Jessie and the Neverland Pirates, Do You Want to Sing Together?, The Famous Yet Woeful Green Sextuplets, Star vs the Forces of Evil Songs, and Star vs the Paparazzi I WILL Updated those stories, so don't lose hope. **

**The rest of the stories, I will deleted as soon as possible. Sorry, but no inspiration :(.**

**SO... Again, thank you for staying dedicated to me through my ONE YEAR Hiatus, and I hope to see you again.**

**Everafterhigh587**


End file.
